The present invention relates to a spectral analyzer and, more particularly to an improved spectral analyzer which is adapted for measurement of multiple components of a specimen.
Spectroscopic analyzers are now widely employed in the analysis of various types of specimens including gases, solids and liquids. This is done by employing specimen holders or light guides of different types to enable absorption or modification of light transmitted therethrough or absorbed at an interface with the specimen. Although many analyzers are designed to operate and measure the effect of a specimen upon light rays of a single wavelength band, some employ two or three photodetectors to concurrently measure the several different components.
Although the infrared wavelength is most widely utilized, it is also possible to use light rays in the ultraviolet wavelength, in the visible light wavelength, and even broad band light rays depending upon the specimen and the components thereof which are being analyzed, particularly when suitable filters are used in the apparatus.
Some of the problems experienced with existing analyzers include relatively low signal to noise ratio and poor collection efficiency. As a result, relatively long cells for gaseous and other specimens are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel spectral analyzer which is highly efficient and small in size.
It is also an object to provide such a spectral analyzer which is adaptable for use with gaseous, solid and liquid specimens.
Another object is to provide such an analyzer which may be used to analyze simultaneously a multiplicity of components of a specimen.
A further object is to provide such a spectral analyzer which is adaptable to measure diffuse and specular reflectance of solids.
A still further object is to provide a novel method for spectral analysis using such a spectral analyzer.